What they never knew
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: He was blind, but no one knew because he wasn't born blind. He's only told a few people; his brother, his boss, and his kids. He's kept it for over 200 years, so what was a few more hundred? Rated T for swearing and a possible change to M if people request things. I don't care how you review, but no strong flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm now on hetalia! I take requests if anyone would like a story, though it could take a while to get to it in some cases.**

**Now I hope you enjoy my newest story peoples!**

* * *

Here's something no one except his brother and the current President knew about him, he was blind. That's right, America or Alfred F. Jones was blind. He became blind after he gained his independence and a loyalist that refused to leave America, yet refused to accept they were now independent, sneaked into his house and put a bomb under his pillow. It wasn't strong, it was just the flash and closeness to his head that caused the nerves in his eyes that allowed him to see give out.

The first person he called was George, the current and first President, and Alfred cried when he got there. He was scared and had no idea what to do or why this happened. He asked him to call Canada (Matthew Williams) and his brother said he'd be there as soon as he could.

Both men helped Alfred get used to doing things without being able to see and soon nothing escaped his hearing. He could hear if someone picked up a glass as quietly as they could from 2-4 feet away. He could tell one pair of footprint from another, no matter how similar. This and his unheard of strength made a dangerous combination so he had to keep one of the two a secret and it was just easier to keep his blindness the secret. He had lived in this darkness for over 200 years, what was a few more and how hard could it be?

**~XXX~**

It was a normal day at the world meeting, nothing getting done at all. Some countries fighting, others sleeping or getting scared because Russia was staring at them. Germany was trying to pry Italy off his arm while also trying to gain control of the chaos that was the meeting. Sadly it wasn't until America shouted for them to calm their asses down that Germany could address what he needed to. It was almost always America who could get the chaos under control or Switzerland pulled out one of his many guns and started shooting the ceiling. That didn't always work, but America's loud and, from what most would say, obnoxious voice that carried quite well always worked.

"Hey dudes! Give your attention to Germany! I'm being the hero here, so give him your full attention!" he shouted.

"Thank you America, now..."

America tuned him out and started thinking about if he should tell them about his blindness now, or some other time. If he told them now, a whole new fight could start, but it would get worse the more he waited. 'That's it, I'll tell them when a meeting is held in America. That way, I'll have help from the states to keep them under control! Wait, they don't know about the states either, crap. I think I'll just keep it to myself until they get suspicious.'

"Hey, Mattie. Do you wanna hang out after the meeting broskie?"

"Sure, could we play hockey or catch. But if we play catch, try not to throw the ball too hard."

"I can try, but no promises."

"As long as you try." They turned back to the meeting. France and England were fighting again, but no one was trying to stop them. After so long, it becomes possible to tune them out and continue talking about whatever it was they were before the fight.

"That should do it for this meeting. See you next time." Germany walked out with Italy close behind.

The other nations trailed out until soon it was only the North American twins and Prussia left in the room. Prussia had fallen asleep after the first fight because it got boring and 'unawesome' as he put it.

"Hey, wait for me at my room and we'll head to the states together. They once we get there, we can play... hockey. See ya then Mattie."

"Alright then, I'll see you then eh." Canada left the room and America went to wake up the man who had trained him during his fight for independence from England.

"Hey dude! You need to wake up, meeting's over!" He felt movement, but thought Gilbert was just shifting positions, he was often hard to wake up. But he was wrong, Gilbert lashed out at a speed he could have kept up with if he could see, but wasn't able to since he was blind.

"Haha! I knew it! I had my suspicions since the time I had trained you, but I wasn't sure. Turns out the awesome me was right, you are blind!"

"W-what? You lost me somewhere in that. What makes you think I'm blind?" Alfred was very good at covering up his shock and surprise. How had Prussia figured him out? He was perfect at hiding the fact he was blind. More than 200 years of practice would help a lot.

"You. Are. Blind. You would've been able to dodge that if you weren't, you clearly rely on your hearing. The awesome me isn't stupid."

"I know you're not and fine, you win. I am blind. Have been ever since after my revolution. Some loyalist snuck in and put a bomb under my pillow that was strong enough to damage the nerves in my eyes that allow me to see. Now that you know, you have to keep it a secret. If you want to talk about it to someone, the only other people who know are Mattie and the boss man. Tell one person and you'll regret it, that I promise."

Prussia gulped, 'Al's serious about this. I've never heard him talk like this before.'

"Alright, I can keep a secret. No one new will know, I swear." Alfred relaxed considerably.

"Thank you Gil. I don't know how they'd react and I don't want to know. If they find out on their own and my act doesn't work, then I'll tell them. Now, wanna hang out with me and Mattie at my place? We were gonna play some hockey with the states... shit, you weren't supposed to know that."

"Y-your states are personified like the countries? I didn't know they could be."

"Yeah, they can be. Pennsylvania is like you actually. She has white hair and red eyes, but can also be like Austria if she hears certain kinds of music. All 57 of them have a personification."

"Alright, I'll keep that one a secret too, but I'm going to hang with Pennsylvania person. What is her name?"

"Maria Jones, now let's go so Mattie doesn't get too worried." Prussia nodded and they left for the US of A.

**~XXX~**

"So you let not only your blindness be discovered, but the states as well? God, what am I going to do with you." Canada sighed.

"Uh, yeah... um, sorry?"

"Let it go, as long as he doesn't tell anyone I won't have to use his head as a puck."

"You both do realize I'm still here, right? I'd prefer to keep mein awesome head where it is, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, I'm gonna call in the states so be ready for a dogpile. They have a tendency to do that." Alfred brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a loud and shrill whistle. Soon there was a rumble of what sounded like well over 20 sets of feet and the next thing the three countries knew, they were on the bottom of a big and heavy dogpile.

"Get off my awesome head Ohio!"

"Sor~ry Penn, not my fault the D twins landed on me before I could move!"

"Its not our fault either!" someone that they assumed were the d twins shouted at the same time.

"Alright, stop fighting, don't crush the hero and get off!" America shouted. They groaned but did, slowly, get off the three.

"Texas, go get the hockey stuff. We're playing with your uncle and Prussia. Split into 25 with me and Prussia and 26 with Canada. Now scatter!" They ran off to get their stuff, except for the territories who were too small and young to play with everyone else. They keep score and call fouls by tackling the one who committed it.

Soon everyone was gathered at Alfred's personal ice rink and geared up for the game. Texas was at Alfred's side, much like he always was, and they both looked ready to kick some serious ass.

"Ready, set, START!" shouted Puerto Rico and the game began.

Prussia was a little lost at the start, but gradually learned the rules as he went. And boy was he amazed when halfway through the first period, the oldest twins there started fighting with the states around them cheering them on. He also could have sworn he saw a few teeth fly before the fight was done when Delaware and Vermont pulled their dueling elders away from each other and brought them to a penalty box.

"Is this normal?"

"Quite normal dude. You oughta been here for the last had almost tore out each other's throats before we could get them apart and to the boxes. Now that was a fight." replied a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Holy vogeln! And you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Cali, personification of California! Nice to meet you!" She skated off shouting something about getting the puck back and Gilbert shot after them.

By the end of the game, there had been 10 fights. 4 of the American twins, 3 of Penn and Ohio, 2 of Texas and D.C., and 1 of Rhode Island and Prussia because he insulted his shortness.

"Damn, your kids can fight! That sh-mmf!" Penn and Ohio put a hand over his mouth before David could come after him again. He would rip Prussia's head off if he heard.

"Don't call him that word, and you'll live. He can't stand it when people call him short." Ohio hissed into his ear while Penn glared. Prussia nodded with wide eyes. "Good." They removed their hands and walked off with a few other states to do whatever.

"Hey, I'm Georgia. Its also my name and don't make fun of me for it, I'll give you the same treatment Rhode Island gave you. But its nice to meet you Prussia." The boy had dark blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"Hello Georgia, but mein awesome self must ask, why isn't your name George?"

"It was already taken by Washington. George Washington is one of our little jokes, do you get it?"

"Yeah, that's a good one. Hey! Don't leave the awesome me behind!" They started chasing after Alfred and Matthew.

**Alright here are the translations;**

**Mein - my**

**Vogeln - fuck**

**Names are'**

**Maria - Pennsylvania**

**David - Rhode Island**

**George - Washington**

**Georgia - Georgia**

**Ohio - Jessie**

**Texas - Austin**

**That should be it. Well I hope you enjoyed the story and I shall try ta update soon fer ya'll!**

**LATA READAS!**


	2. Chapter 2 - His states

**Okay I'm alive! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as all others!**

**Also there may be longer amounts of time between updates than I'd like. I have volleyball practice in the morning so I can't type my stories up at night like I prefer. Sorry for dat!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

They stayed up and watched horror and thriller films and fell asleep on the couch and floor. They were all exhausted and only got through half of the second one, though they did try to stay awake long enough to finish it. Alfred could still 'watch' them because he could imagine his own adventure rather than have to see what was on the screen. He enjoyed doing it too.

Prussia and Canada woke first and saw America and his territories cuddled in his arms, legs, and chest. Guam and Puerto Rico squeezed in one arm, Virgin Islands and Samoa in the other, on his chest was Swain Islands, and on his legs were Mariana Islands. They looked adorable.

"I have a camera." Canada whispered to Prussia, "Try to make sure he stays asleep while I go get it." Prussia nodded, a wide smile of sincerity playing across his lips. Canada was also back quickly and snapped two pictures, each from a different angle.

"There, that should be good. Wake him up and tell him I'm taking a shower please."

"Ja, vill do." Prussia set to work waking the out-cold nation without waking the territories that placed themselves on him. Something that was proving to be a bit harder than he thought

"Mein Gott, how heavily can zhis kid sleep?" he whispered under his breath. He got fed up with subtle was and took rather desperate measures. Desperate as in pulling on his Nantucket, Alfred's erogenous zone aka a very sensitive spot.

Alfred moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake. This egged Gilbert on. He wanked on it again, harder, earning another moan from the superpower. And again, he didn't wake, but was gaining a tent that Gilbert noticed.

"Sorry about zhis buddy, but jou von't vake up." He hit the tent, but not too hard out of sympathy (ask Hungary). This woke him up with a quiet gasp since Prussia had also put a hand over his mouth as to not wake the little ones. America's tent also went away, so Prussia did him a bit of a painful favor.

"Hey, not awesome dude!" came his muffled yell.

"Sorry, but jou vouldn't vake up so I had to. If jou veren't such a heavy sleeper I vouldn't of had to. Also Mattie's in zhe shower."

"Alright. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready." He shifted the territories around so they could still be cuddled up and went to his room to change out of yesterday's clothes. He hadn't changed.

Today was also the day that Gil would be introduced to the other states. He had already met some of them, but now it was time for the rest.

"Everyone gather in the auditorium in the side yard please!" America boomed through a megaphone. Where it came from, only he knew.

**~XXX~**

Soon there were over 50 people gathered in the auditorium. Prussia, America, and Canada sitting in the front row with Texas, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Washington, Georgia, and Rhode Island beside them.

"They'll be coming out in alphabetical order according to their states names. Twins will come out together though." Austin explained. Prussia nodded as a tall, brunette boy with brown eyes came out on stage.

"I'm Alabama, also known as Richard. Its nice to meet you. I'm also the 22nd states to join the US." He walked back offstage and next came a very young looking girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I'm Alaska, or Arianna. I hope we can get along! Oh and I'm the 49th state to join, I was given to Dad by Mother Russia. Too bad nobody can become one with me." She shared Russia's quirks; wanting people to become one with her and carried around a pickaxe rather than a pipe though.

Next was another boy with short dusty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Arizona here. Human name is Neos. I joined a little before Alaska, making me the 48th state."

"I'm Arkansas, aka Markus. I was the halfway point to 50, in other words, number 25." He had short light brown-red hair and light brown eyes.

The next state to come out was a girl with mid-back length bright blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes as Alfred. She shared his tan too. "Hello! I'm California, people also call me Cheyanne. Though the family just calls me Cali. If you want fun in the sun, my beaches are the best! I was became the 31st state!"

"She's a ball of energy, isn't she?" Prussia asked.

"That she is. But don't get her in a bad mood." America warned.

"By the way, which do you have more of, boys or girls?"

"Boys by a lot."

The 5th state to come out had dark brown hair and matching eyes. "Colorado or Jared. I was the 38th that joined."

Next was a small girl, only a tad taller than Rhode Island, with dark blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. "I'm Connecticut, the second smallest and the 5th state to join. My human name is Cary."

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes came out. "I'm Delaware, the first state and the start of the US. My human name is..." He was cut off by a loud crash. "Adlar. I hope they didn't break anything again." he groaned as he walked back behind stage. Alfred followed close behind.

"Continue to introduce yourselves for now. Depending on who broke what we'll continue."

"Alright Dad! I'm Florida or Caite, I was also the 27th state that came into being. Take one of my famous oranges!" She threw one to each of them except Georgia. "They're better than Georgia's peaches."

"Are not!" he shouted back as he launched himself at her. Her electric blue orbs went wide and her long light blonde hair started flying when he tackled her to the floor and they rolled offstage together.

Alfred poked his head out when they had rolled behind the curtains. "Sorry about that, they always fight over which is better." His head vanished behind the curtains again and there was a lot of shouting.

"Its amazing how he can take care of all jou guys vhile blind. I can tell zhat more zhan just zhose two fight a lot." Gilbert stated

"He calls himself a hero who can do anything for a reason. You just know what it is now. Here comes the next one, pay attention." Penn told him.

The next boy that came out had dirty blonde hair down to his neck and hazel colored eyes. "I'm Idaho also known as Jaden. I was the 43rd state to join the states."

"Yeah yer da hoe!" Penn joked from her seat next to Gil who in turn burst out laughing.

"Say it again and i'll be sure you regret it." he growled out.

"Okay, you. Are. Da. Hoe." She dragged out each word and then quickly jumped behind the still laughing Prussian next to her.

"You are dead!" He leapt off the stage and charged, only to be clotheslined by Prussia who had just stopped laughing.

"I'd prefer my child alive, zhank jou very much." Idaho simply nodded and ran behind the stage.

"Thank you! Yer as awesome as you say!"

"Of course I am!" They started listening for the next person but Alfred's voice rang out instead.

"Everyone out! We'll finish tomorrow! The D twins broke some of the electrical sets back here!"

They all filed out, half going to the house and the other half to the backyard. It was lunch time since they had woken up late and some of them went to the kitchen to make it.

"Whatever you do, don't let Hawaii into the kitchen! She'll roast another pig!"

Again, sorry for the wait. I meant to update sooner, but I have volleyball in the morning and then I'm too tired to do anything afterwards. But I will try to update once a week.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and hope you continue to read, review, fav, and follow!**

**LATAS READAS!**


	3. Chapter 3 - His States and An Accident

**I'M ALIVE, don't worry I'm alive! Reason for my lateness at the end.**

**Anyway I hope ya found the last chapter funny. The idaho joke is somethin' I hear often at home so I figured I'd put it in nere.**

**Now for the next chapter, I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

**Penn: Hell yeah ya don't! Yer not awesome enough.**

**Me: Shut up before ya say somethin' you'll regret. You know 'Crimson Dragon Devil' is my name for a reason.**

**Penn: *Gulp***

* * *

Lunch was entertaining to say the least. Some kids came falling from the ceiling while others came in riding an animal. Alaska fell on Prussia while about 10-15 landed on America. Anyone within 3 feet of him could hear a crack, where it came from, only he knew.

"Alright, off and to your seats. Now." America said, with an almost Russia-like aura at the end. That scared everyone a lot, so they listened and went to their seats.

"Today lunch is a mix of German and American foods. I hope you enjoy." said a girl who looked as if she was the female version of England, only she could actually cook.

Everybody immediately dove for their food, some landed on someone else, some landed in the food they wanted. America and Canada were the only two who seemed to find it easy to get their food. Prussia just sat there with wide eyed and a mix of shock and surprise on his face. He wasn't sure if he should try to get food or wait for the madness to die down. In the end he asked Canada to get his food, not wanting to risk a shattered limb.

After they got the food they wanted, things died down, but there wasn't anything left on the serving plates. Gilbert was glad he asked Matthew to get his food for him, otherwise he'd wouldn't have gotten anything. It was also over soon and they all went their separate ways. Well, its what they were going to do. A knock and a female voice calling for Alfred stopped them and caused Gilbert to cringe and run for cover.

"America! I know Prussia is there! Would you be a dear and bring him out here, I have something for him!"

America went to the door and opened it to talk to her. "He was a while ago, but he left. Can you tell me what he did this time, Hungary?"

"He ruined Austria's piano with paint!"

"No, that was someone else, I know he likes to pick on Austria, but even he has limits. Prussia only messes with him himself, not his belongings. Tell me you've realized this." America sighed.

"He did once."

"When? He taught me during my revolution against England and I'm good at judging people. This is too far for him."

"Then who could have done this?"

"I don't know, maybe it was an accident that no one bothered to clean up."

Hungary seemed disappointed that she didn't get to use her frying pan on Prussia, but another crash sounded in the background

"America, what was that? It sounded like kids knocking over something." She had also noticed the slight panic that crossed his face after she said that. "You know what it is, now tell me!"

"It was probably only Tony and the Boss man's kids, they cause trouble all the time. Now, is there anything e... Hey! When will people stop just barging through my house!" Hungary had done just that, barged right past him to where the sound had come from.

What she found was not what she was expecting. She saw 10 kids and Prussia. The children were piled onto him and he was trying to push them off. The broken table was probably the cause of the crash noise and America was right behind her.

"I thought you were hiding." he groaned.

"Sorry daddy." the kids echoed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, they're mine."

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, follow me."

**~XXX~**

"So, the kids are your's." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes"

"Do you have more?"

"Yes

"How many total?"

"Over 50, 'bout 56."

"Then I'll help you take care of them when I can."

"Ok... What!"

"You heard me, they're your states and territories personified. I understand that you've taken care of them for over 200 years, but they need a motherly figure too."

"That's Virginia. She may be a child, but she serves as a motherly figure."

"They need one with more experience. I can see that she does a good job, but they need someone older as well. That's where I'm placing myself."

"Fine, but I have a kid who acts like Prussia. She does have a split personality though, the other acts like Austria. But the Prussian side is out more often and she might as well be the female version of him. Please don't pound her into the ground with your frying pan."

"We'll see." America sighed again. This wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he'd ask Tony to erase her memory about it. It would make everything easier for him and the states, though after the introductions to Prussia finish they'll be going to their homes in their states.

'Why me? I know I'm the hero, but this is ridiculous. So again, why me~?'

**~XXX~**

They had gotten the introductions finished, Hungary being the new 'mother' of the states. Though they would treat her as anyone, but a mother. They didn't need one, they had survived a lot with only their father and were happy with just that.

"Get out." Delaware said. Pennsylvania and another girl was next to him nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we don't need ya here. We're fine on our own and we're in different places most of the time. You'd rip yourself apart trying to take care of us." the girl said.

"We're awesome, though I'm the awesomest, and can take care of ourselves. So get the fuck outta here before we kick ya out!" Penn shouted.

"I'm sorry but I'm here to stay, you clearly need an older mother figure and Virginia, as I've been told, isn't going to cut it."

"Well, we tried. ARIZONA! Your trigger happy self is needed!" Delaware shouted.

Soon after he said that, he came is with two pistols and what looked like a rocket launcher strapped to his back.

"One fried country coming up." He started firing the pistols as Alaska came up behind her and took the frying pan so she couldn't hurt any of her siblings. She then started koling in the corner to give off an unnerving feeling.

Within the next 10 minutes, Hungary was kicked out and threatened to stay out or else.

"That went well, da? We just send Tony after her and wipe memory of us." Alaska said

"Already on it sweetie. Now tell everyone to go to the stage, we're continuing the introductions. They'll know where to go once there."

Prussia just sat there wide-eyes from the scene that just played out infront of him. If he hasn't asked himself this already, just what did he get himself into?

**~XXX~**

A boy with dirty blonde, almost brown, hair and brown eyes came onto the stage.

"I'm Illinois, the 21st state. My name's Alex." He left quickly, not really wanting to be there at the moment.

Next was a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"I'm Indiana, aka Diana. I'm the 19th state!"

"I'm Iowa or Leo. I was the 10th state to join after Indiana, making me the 29th." He had tan hair with deep brown eyes.

"That's all the 'I's so now the 'K's. I'm the first of them. Kansas is the state and the name is Loke. I became the 34th state!" This boy had dark hair with light hazel eyes. The next boy to come out was similar, but the light and darks were switched. He also looked like he was covered in dust.

"I'm Kentucky, the 15th state. My human name is Luke. Now I'm off to ride Cami."

"That is...?" Prussia asked.

"His horse. We all have one of our own unless we have no desire to, mine's that red mustang from all those legends. She's real." America answered.

"That's awesome!" But before he could continue, a girl with rusty hair and green eyes came out.

"I am Louisiana, state number 18. Name is Annabell, but call me Anna or Bell please."

"I'm Maine or Mark. I was the 23rd state to join the union." He had pale yellow hair and dark blue eyes.

Another boy with bright yellow hair and blue-purple eyes stepped out.

"I represent the state of Maryland, my name is Jarvis. I'm the 7th state."

"Massachusetts here, aka Ben. I'm one of the first 13, state 6, and have a huge grudge against England. Much like the other 12!" He had red hair and brown eyes.

Next came a boy with sandy blonde hair and lake-blue eyes.

"Michigan or Michel. I was state 26."

Another boy with bleach blonde hair and pale eyes introduced himself as Minnesota, the 32nd state named Paul.

Next was Jackson or Mississippi who had bright, pale blue eyes and brown-blonde hair.

Another boy who looked a lot like Mississippi, but had bright, dark blue eyes, walked out and said he was Missouri or Jeff. The 24th state to join the union.

The last of the 'M's came out, he had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. He was Montana, the 41st state named Troy. It was a joke since his capital was Helena and they called it Helen. The story Helen of Troy came into play there.

"That's all to... Georgia, Florida, enough fighting over who has the better fruit! Peaches will always be better in Georgia and Otanges will always be better in Florida, so enough! Anyway, that should be it for today. The next 12 tomorrow and the last 12 the day after." Alfred said. "We have a meeting tomorrow in the morning but it should be over by 5-6 in the afternoon. So be good until then please. I do not want anything destroyed when I get back."

They went inside to their rooms and went to sleep for the night, but not before Arizona blew something up trying to stop Penn and another girl from fighting.

They also had to lock up the kitchen to be sure nobody snuck into it and didn't roast anything. A few states have done that and it almost always ended badly.

**I am so sorry for the wait again! I never meant for a two month wait! I just had so much stuff going on at the most inconvenient of times. I'M SORRY!**

**BUT LATAS READAS!**


End file.
